How I Met SONIC
by Tina79479
Summary: What will happen to the live of four normal teenagers meet Sonic and the gang? Will it cause new friendships or destruction? Read to find out! R
1. The race and prolouge

**A/N Well hello there, Tina79479 here! Some of you guys might know me from my other fanfiction well… this is my second fanfiction so it might not be that good but I'll try! I'll probably update every once a week or so because state exams and homework. Also, I barely got into Sonic so it might have some false information feel free to correct me! This story is based on Sonic X! I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S! On with the story!**

**How I Met SONIC**

(Tina's a.k.a My P.O.V)

It was a normal day I was going to the comic store with my friend Kandi. We were going to check if there were any _Sonic _comic. I had no idea what I was in store for that day…..

"Hey Kandi wouldn't it be cool if we could go to the world of Sonic!" I said enthusiastically. "That would be awesome, but sadly that is impossible." She said kind of sadly. "Oh come on don't say it's impossible maybe one day there'll be a machine that lets us go to their world!" I said happily. "Well…. Maybe or we'll find a chaos emerald and use chaos control!" Kandi yelled happily. "That's the spirit anyways we better hurry if we want to meet up with Nicole at the comic book store!" I said. "Ok race yah!" Kandi said awesomely. "Well if you say so ready…set…GO!" I yelled.

(Kandi's P.O.V)

"GO!" When I heard that word I started running as fast as I could. While we were running I just happened to see blue quills. "_It can't be he's just a cartoon character last time I checked cartoon characters can't come to life!" I thought_. I quickly put that thought to the back of my mind, right now I need to focus on one thing…. BEATINING TINA!

(Tina's P.O.V)

I saw Kandi drip into deep thought and found out this was my chance. I ran using all my force. I soon saw the comic shop and outside of it I saw Nicole. Soon I saw that Kandi had come out of thought and was starting to catch up! We finally made it, it turns out that I had won! "Wahoo! I won, in your face Kandi!" "Well you got lucky this time Tina, But next time I will SO when you!" "Well okay keep on dreaming!" "Come on guys the comic book shop is gonna close in 20 minutes!" Nicole shouted. With that remark we entered the shop.

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Who do you think the mysterious creature is? Well…. It is kind of obvious. But I will not say until the next chapter or maybe the third! Well anyways REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	2. The Chase

A/N Well hello people of the internet, I would like to thank the 4 people who reviewed and whoever read me first chapter! Wait a second nobody guessed who the mystery person is, well… only one person! Time for the disclaimer!

Kandi: Tina does not own Sonic and Co. she only owns Nicole, herself, and me!

Nicole: Hey I wanted to say the disclaimer!

Kandi: To bad I said it!

Tina: Break it up you two! Don't worry Nicole you can say the disclaimer next time.

Nicole: Well….. Okay!

Tina: On to the second chapter!

How I Met SONIC

(Tina's P.O.V)

"Wow look at all the comics!" said Nicole. "I can't believe we only have 20 minutes here," I said sadly. "Come on cheer up we'll come again next week!" Kandi yelled happily. "Come on girls let's make these 20 minutes last!" I exclaimed. "Last one to the Sonic comics is a rotten Eggman!" yelled Nicole.

On our way to go see the comics I saw a boy with emerald green eyes! "Wait you guys!" I said. "What?" asked Kandi and Nicole in unison. "Look," I whispered. "What? All I see is a guy?" said Kandi. "Take a closer look," I whispered. "OMG! He has emerald green eyes," said Nicole. "Anybody else we know that has emerald green eyes? I hint a hedgehog that can run as fast as the speed of sound!" I asked/yelled. Unluckily he overheard us talking and quickly left the Comic book store. "Wait!" I yelled to the stranger. "Come on girls we have to follow him!" I yelled to Nicole and Kandi. They both nodded. We ran but he was too fast for us, we finally came to a stop and rested.

While we were resting my friend Brittney came over and asked what we were doing. "Doesn't it look obvious we're chasing a guy that looks like Sonic!" I said with a lot sarcasm in my voice.

"Hey I was just asking you don't have to get all sarcastic on me anyways can I help?" she asked/said. All of us nodded. "Okay then what made you guys think he was Sonic?" she asked.

Nicole said," Well he had emerald green eyes like Sonic and was wearing a lot of blue( A/N Forgot to mention he was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt that said Speed is my game, and red sneakers with a yellow stripe.). "That doesn't matter a lot of people love the color blue!" Brittney yelled. "How many people do you know have emerald green eyes?" Kandi said so loud half the town could have heard it.

"Come on girls we're gonna lose him if we just stand around and fight," I said. With that they all nodded and went off looking for the mysterious boy.

A/N I am so sorry for the really long wait two! I had of my worst enemies attack me, laziness and writers block! It also doesn't help that I'm new to fanfiction! I have state testing coming up so I can't promise updates to come quickly. I'll try to at least update once a week. Until next time, stay cool!


	3. Who is that strange boy?

**A/N Hello PEOPLZ I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Sorry but I had a serious case of writers block and was busy writing a new fanfiction but not for this category! Time for the disclaimer!**

**Nicole: Tina does not own Sonic and friends she only owns Brittney, Kandi, herself, and me.**

**Me: Are you happy now you got to do the disclaimer**

**Nicole: Hey! At least I don't threaten to shoot you with a gun like some hedgehogs we know!**

**Shadow: I heard that!**

**Me: Wait! What are you doing here you aren't in the story yet!**

**Shadow: You left the door open.**

**Me: Oh, GET OUT!**

**Shadow: Fine sheesh! CHAOS CONTROL!**

**Me: Now that he's gone time for chapter 3, on with da story! _ **

**How I Met SONIC**

(Nobody P.O.V)

"Come on girls if we don't speed up we'll never catch Sonic!" Tina yelled. "WAIT!" screamed Brittney.

"WHAT!" all of us yelled/said in unison.

"Well… think about it we are chasing after a normal gut that we think is an anime character called Sonic the Hedgehog! I think I just stepped into crazy vile!" She said.

"Well… I'm starting to believe Ms. Know it all here," replied Nicole.

"Thank you… WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!" cried Brittney.

"Think about it maybe that guy is just a Sonic fan or love the color blue and can run fast," said Nicole.

"Well yah but that doesn't explain his emerald green eyes!" Tina yelled.

"Maybe he was wearing contacts a lot of people love to wear colored contacts!" said Nicole.

"I guess you're right but that doesn't explain the blue blur I saw," said Kandi.

"See Kandi ju- wait did you say blue BLUR!" yelled Brittney.

"Yup I saw it when Tina and I were racing," said Kandi casually.

"Woah I think we are all starting to go crazy! I think we should get home before our parents freak out and get some sleep, we'll settle this tomorrow after we get a good night's rest! Okay?" Tina said.

"Okay," all the girls said in unison.

(Tina's P.O.V)

"Well bye girls," I said.

"Bye" they all said. After that we all parted our separate ways going to our houses.

I ran so I didn't have to get a lecture from my parents telling me to get home on time, boy were those annoying! While I was running it occurred to me what Brittney had said, maybe the boy was a Sonic fan? But there were something in those eyes that could tell me they weren't contacts. I decided to worry about that problem tomorrow. I got to my house in 10 minutes, new record!

"Young lady where were you your dad and I got worried sick!" said my mom.

"Sorry mom I got delayed with a problem," I said in a not caring voice.

"What kind of problem?" my mom asked.

'_Oh no! What am I gonna say! Sorry mom I was busy chasing a guy that looked like Sonic! No that will sound ridiculous.'_

"I'm waiting," my mom said.

"Um… I had to help Brittney with her homework!" I said.

"Well since it was for educational services I well let it slide only this once!" she said.

'_Phew!'_

"Thanks mom, well see you tomorrow!" I yelled. _  
_When I got to my room I laid down on my bed thinking of the day's events.

"Oh I bet that dude was just a Sonic fan," with that comment I fell asleep.

Boy way I wrong.

**A/N HAHAHA! A cliff hanger! I will try to make updates come faster; any ways review and remember please no flames!**

**P.S STAY COOL!**


	4. A Chaos Emerald?

**A/N Hey you guys and gals! I'm back and say hello to my little friend *shows gun***

**Brittney: woah! Tina where did you get the wicked gun!**

**I st- I mean "borrowed" it from Shadow!**

**Brittney: Are you sure you "borrowed" it!**

**Yes!**

**Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! WHO STOLE MY GUN!**

**Brittney: SHE DID!**

**Thanks a lot Brittney!**

**Shadow: Come back here!**

**HELP! HELP! HELP!**

**Brittney: Tina does not own Sonic and friends only the plot and her OC's!**

**HELP ME!**

**Shadow: Come back here!**

**How I met SONIC**

**(Tina P.O.V)**

I was sleeping when all of a sudden I heard a thump come from outside. I quickly got out of bed changed in to a t-shirt that said Coolness, blue jeans, sneakers, and a pink Hollister sweater.

I ran to the back door leading to the back yard. I quickly regretted coming out, it was FREEZING COLD! But that didn't stop me I kept on searching, finally I had searched the whole backyard and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. When I was about to go inside something caught my eye, it was a glowing thing! I quickly ran to it and discovered something amazing it was some kind of diamond! Not only that but it looked awfully familiar.

"Wow! What kind of diamond is this! Wait a second!" I said.

I ran back to my house and quickly snuck past my parents' room. When I got to my room I quickly closed the door and got out my laptop and when on Google and typed in chaos emeralds. I clicked on the images section and looked at a picture that showed all the chaos emeralds. Something caught my eye it was the purple emerald it looked exactly like the emerald in my hand!

"Oh My Glob! I am holding a chaos emerald in my hand!" I whisper yelled.

'_Wait a second if I have a chaos emerald can that mean my friends have them too! Oh no! I need to contact them immediately!'_

I ran out of my room with the purple chaos emerald in my hand I made a lot of noise but that didn't matter, what mattered right now was making sure all of my friends were okay.

"Honey what are you doing up!" I heard my mom shout.

"Mom I might be gone for a while! A long while!" I yelled out. I had a feeling in my gut that something bad yet good was about to happen and I also had a feeling that I wouldn't see my family for a while, a long while.

"What! Where are you going!" my mom yelled/asked.

I didn't answer, I just ran out of the house. The truth be told I didn't know where I was going. I was hoping maybe my friends would bump into me. You see we don't have cellphones are parents said we were too young even though we were 15!

Since it was pitch black I suspected it was probably midnight. Luckily the street lights were on so I could see where I was going. To my surprise I ended up outside of the comic book store!

"Hello! Hello! Is anybody here!" I yelled/asked.

"Hey Tina is that you!" said a shadow. I couldn't make out the shape of the shadow. "Don't worry it's me Kandi!" said Kandi.

"Are you ok! Are you hurt! Did you see the girls! Are they on their way?" I panicked.

"Whoa Tina don't worry I didn't see them but if I know something it's that Brittney and Nicole are really brave!" she said with a lot of confidence.

"You're probably right sorry for panicking it's just that I found a chaos emerald –" I said.

"Wait did you just say you found a chaos emerald?" Kandi asked.

'_Shoot she doesn't know that I have a chaos emerald'_

"Ummm… please don't freak out but yeah I do have one," I said.

"Oh thank goodness I think I have one too!" she said/yelled.

"Hey be quite we don't want someone finding us here," I said.

"Oh sorry! What do we do now?" she asked.

"I guess if you have one the others should too let's wait here… by the way where is your chaos emerald?" I asked.

"Oh it's right here," she said. Kandi took the emerald out from her pants pocket (**a/n Kandi is wearing black jeans, a plain purple shirt, purple and black checkered vans, and has her hair curled). **

"Okay should we wait here?" Kandi asked.

"Well maybe we should go to their houses," I said.

"Okay but first remember we have to keep an eye out people well do anything to have a pretty and valuable gem," she said in a nervous tone.

"You're right also since we're holding chaos emeralds in our hands remember that anything can happen," I said.

With that we both went walking.


	5. CHAOS CONTROL!

**A/N IMPORTANT: Hey you guys and gals! I got a review saying that I forgot to mention how the characters look like! Here we go!**

**Tina: She is a tomboy so she usually wears black shorts with a red t-shirt that says **_**Cool like a ninja**_**, she wears checkered vans that have the colors red and black, has her dark black hair in a ponytail, and she has brown eyes, wear black glasses with blue on the inside, finally she has light brown skin. She is the leader of the group.**

**Kandi: She is the mixture of Salvadorian and Japanese (cool right!), she usually wears a purple shirt with a star on it, blue jeans, purple Nike's, has blue eyes, and light black hair which she puts it in braids, and tan skin.**

**Brittney: She is Native American; she usually wears a yellow shirt with a "T" on it,** **orange jeans, has black hair which she lets go freely, has brown eyes, wears orange vans with yellow shoelaces, and has black glasses.**

**Nicole: She is also Native American, she usually wears a light blue shirt that says "YOLO" in purple, wears an aqua blue skirt, has brown eyes, has black hair that is free, and wears light blue shoes with white shoelaces.**

**I Hope that clears things up1 Also I mays include 3 new boy OC's later in the story but for now,**

**Enjoy!**

**(Tina P.O.V)  
**We were on our way to Brittney's house when we ran into a strange figure.

"Stay back I'm warning you I can kick really hard!" I yelled.

"Tina Kandi are you there?" the shadow asked.

"How do you know our names?" Kandi asked.

"Because it's me Nicole!" she yelled.

"Nicole? Thank Chaos we found you!" I asked/said.

"Good thing I found you too I thought I would have to run all the way to your houses!" she said with relief.

"True that anyways by any chance did you find anything…. weird at your house?" I asked.

"What do you mean by weird?" she asked.

"For crying out loud did you or did you not find a chaos emerald at your house!" Kandi yelled.

"Yes and you don't have to yell yah know!" she yelled.

"Calm down you two so what color did you get?" I asked.

"Yellow, what about you two?" she asked/responded.

"I got purple," said Kandi.

"I got red," I said.

"Okay so now that only leaves Nicole and since you guys got chaos emeralds that means that she must have gotten a chaos emerald too," I said.

"Probably but how are we gonna find her?" asked Kandi.

"Since we ran into eachother on the way to each other's houses we might find her on the way to her house," I said.

"Okay come on girls!" yelled Brittney.

**(Nobody's P.O.V)**

On the way to Nicole's house Brittney asked a question.

"Hey Tina why did chaos emeralds appear at our houses?" Brittney asked.

"Well…. I seriously don't know but we should be careful just in case anyone wants to get their hands on them," Tina said.

All of a sudden the girls heard a bush shake.

"Whoevers out there show yourselves!" yelled Kandi.

"Hey relax girls it's just me Nicole!" yelled Nicole.

"Oh sorry Nicole!" apologized Kandi.  
"To get to the point did you find a chaos emerald at your house Nicole?" Tina asked/said.

"Yup the aqua blue one," she answered.

"Okay so all 4 of us got chaos emeralds what's with that?" Brittney asked.

"Wait you guys have them too?" Nicole asked.

"Yup!" responded Kandi.

"Oh thank goodness I thought I was the only one!" Nicole yelled.

"Back to the topic what are we gonna do with these chaos emeralds?" asked Brittney.

"Thank you Brittney for getting back to the topic and I once read this fanfiction where some kid found a chaos emerald, shouted chaos control, and got transported somewhere I forgot where," Tina explained.

"Well Tina sorry to burst your bubbles but this isn't fanfiction this is real life!" said Nicole.

"Well…. Maybe we should try I mean come on didn't you ever dream to hold a chaos emerald and shoat chaos control!" Tian shouted.

"Well….. okay but don't blame me if it doesn't work," Nicole said.

"Yay! On the count of 3 everybody say CHAOS CONTROL! Okay 1..2…3!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" everybody said.

Oh how wrong Nicole is, with those 2 words being said their adventure will BEGIN!

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter I promise the next chapter will be longer! On the bright side summer vacation is almost here! 5 more days! You know what that means, more updates! Please review and please no flames!**

**STAY COOL!**


	6. Authors Note

Hey I'm sorry to announce that I won't update this story any longer. I feel as though I have failed on this story, but I didn't say I would discontinue it. I'm writing a new version with better characters and a plot that is way better. It won't exactly be like this one, I plan to add more drama and better dialogue. I will keep this fanfiction on here, I will not take it down, so if you wish you can read it. However I am planning to post the new and improved one soon like in a week or so, maybe even sooner. Just keep on checking.

-Tina79479


End file.
